Brambles
Brambles is a fun loving and vivacious earth-pony mare. She lives in a small peak side cabin on a ledge in Ghastly Gorge and often visits the nearby town of Ponyville. Personality: Brambles is a cheerful pony, that is usually depicted being very happy. Though she may get sad or mad from time to time she usually bounces back to her cheerful self too fast to notice any sort of change in temperament. Aside from being generally joyful, Brambles may also be depicted as being a little naive. She isn’t necessarily unintelligent, she’s just very innocent (sometimes painfully so.) So to sum things up: Brambles is a cheerful and innocent little pony. Brambles also enjoys exploring. When given the opportunity or a reason to, she may just skip into the wilderness for a private adventure. She also enjoys enbarking in ventures with her friends. ((Importan Note: Brambles can handle danger, Don't feel like you have to entervene if she looks like she's in perril. It's what she does.)) Cutie Mark: Brambles’ Cutie Mark is made up of two thorned vines twisting into a heart shape. She has an incredible talent for dodging and sidestepping danger unscathed. Interpretation: The thorns represent obvious danger. The heart shape represents her innocent demeanor that usually doesn’t see the danger. And the raspberry and blackberry on the vine grow in bramble patches, though one may say it adds to the heart in complimenting her “sweetness” Background/ CM Story: Brambles was born on the West coast south of Los Pegasus, where she spent the early years of her life. As a filly, she always took delight in playing games with the other ponies her age. Outgoing and bold she would always volunteer to join any game that would have her. One day during a game of hide and seek, Brambles jumped into the schoolyard’s garden when looking for a place to hide. She hopped over a variety of plants and hid herself in a prickly rose bush. She laid ducked down giggling with her hooves covering her eyes. Her hiding place wasn’t the best, in fact everypony could clearly see and hear her there. Despite her obvious hiding spot nopony could get to her, and the ones that tried ended up getting hurt and sent to the nurse. Brambles’ teacher was outraged. She called the little filly to come out of hiding and meet her in the classroom. Brambles was scolded for being so irresponsible and blamed for the other ponies getting hurt. Unscathed by the whole experience, Brambles was quite proud of herself. The way she saw it, she practically won the game. Nopony tagged her and most of the ponies playing were very impressed by her ability to maneuver inside the garden. Suddenly a flash of her flank revealed her shiny new cutie mark. She spent her entire afternoon that day ecstatic admiring her new cutie mark…in detention. Character Quirks: *Brambles rambles: Plane and simple she often rambles on when asked questions. *Brambles scrambles: Brambles can cook up some pretty delicious breakfast meals, though not much else. *Oh! You meant figuratively?: Brambles often takes things literally. Misunderstandings are common. *Pineapple juice is super tasty!: Brambles loves fresh pineapple juice. “Agua De Piña” is her favorite beverage and a sure way to put a big smile on the little mare. (Or keep her quiet for a little.) *Best buds High-Hoof!: Brambles believes that the best of friends should slap each other high-hoofs often, and that anypony who high-hoofs her has the potential of becoming a good friend. (Once slapped her hoof with a shark’s fin.) *Crocodiles!?! Brambles is terrified of crocodiles. Ironically she isn’t scared of much else. Since she was a little filly she was convinced that: “Crocodiles look for pretty blonde and green filly’s and GET them!” Her parents used to tell her “The crocodile is going to get you~” whenever she didn’t listen, go figure. *Spikes are cool!: Brambles thinks spikes are cool. She even has a large garden composed solely of plants with thorns, prickles, and spines outside her cabin. Three Amigas!: Brambles' best friends and roomates are Coral Reef (@mlp_Coral) and Harmony Dancer (@mlp_Harmonyd). The little mare enjoys spending whatever time she can with her best buddies. Employment: Brambles currently works part time for @mlp_CiderApple as a delivery-mare. Apple Cider’s apple cider cart is open Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays until about 6:30 (eastern.) If you’re ever thirsty and find yourself in the mood for some of the /BEST/ cider in Equestria feel free to come on down to the cart. We offer delivery, with a barrel of fresh cider running at the low low cost of only ten bits! Seriously… come order some cider and keep Brambles employed. Trivia: *Brambles’ mane always seem to fall over the edge of her eyes, covering up her eyelashes. Rumor has it that nopony has ever gotten a good look at her face. *Rarely just trots from place to place. Usually skips, jumps, canters, gallops, ect.. from point A to B. *Brambles name and cutie mark could be attributed to the player’s love of Donkey Kong Country 2. *-Has a distrust of crocodiles. Again serving as a small tip of the hat to the DKC series. *-Brambles wasn’t /always/ Brambles. Before the character was fully developed, she had a different colored mane and a different standing name. Brambles Delivery copy copy.jpg|Cider Delivery 80's Bram copy.jpg|80's Bram Brambles ponytail avatar.jpg|Pony Tail, Usual Appearence Ol dress and hat.jpg|Skirt and Sun Hat Category:OCs